


Right Now, Just You and Me

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Turns out, wandering away from the group for whatever reason is probably not the best idea, as Corrin finds out. Lost in the middle of the woods, he has nowhere what to do or where to go but thankfully, a handsome knight on the back of a noble stead comes to his rescue





	Right Now, Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for corriander week over on tumblr - the prompt was 'moment of peace' and 'have you all to myself' - i chose the latter  
> cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! thank you!

Coming to a stop, Corrin lightly placed his hands on his hips, slowly turned around in a circle a couple times, gaze wandering over the massive expanse of trees surrounding him and nodded. Yup, he was one hundred percent lost. He did not recognize anything around him. Not that there really was anything that stood out as being recognizable but the fact remained, he couldn’t place where he was. And since he didn’t know where he was, he had no idea where to go. He needed to get back to his patrol - Xander and the others were probably wondering where he was. Pushing sweaty hair away from his forehead, he let out a soft sigh through his nose as he took another look around. 

Forest. Just endless, thick forest. No landmarks or really anything to indicate where he was. Far as he knew, this could be any forest in the whole world. Nervously biting his lip, fighting down the beginning stirrings of panic, he wondered if he should turn around and attempt to go back the way he came. That seemed like a good option since continuing to go forward would probably only put more distance between him and the patrol. Nodding again, he quickly decided that would be what he’d try. Turning around, he took one step forward and came to the immediate realization that he didn’t know what way he had come from. During his pirouettes, he had completely lose sense of his bearings. 

Corrin stared up at the canopy of the forest for a moment then said softly, “Fuck.”

He wasn’t going to panic. He would not allow himself to panic. If he panicked, he’d end up doing something stupid. There had been more than enough stupidity from him today, thank you. No, he would need to tackle this like a battlefield. Utterly calm, composed and thinking through everything carefully. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a couple seconds then let it out very slowly. He didn’t feel any better afterwards but he could, at least, think a bit more clearly. First, he needed to figure out which way he had come from. There had to be some kind of indication anywhere that he’d be able to recognize. 

Looking around him with a careful, scrutinizing gaze, he quickly discovered that there was absolutely nothing that told him anything. There was no certain spot or area that looked any differently from anywhere else. In fact, he couldn’t remember having seen anything that stood out. Just trees and trees and more trees. If there had been a stream or even a pile of rocks, that would have been something but all he could remember was passing by trees. 

Okay, now the panic was beginning to get a lot stronger. Shaking it off, he scrubbed his face hard with the palms of his hands. He couldn’t be sure that anyone in the patrol knew where he was so he couldn’t bet on one of them stumbling across him so it looked like his best option was to just choose a direction and start walking. It wasn’t a good option but better than just standing around, slowly being overwhelmed by trepidation. Unfortunately, he was just going to have to hope for the best. He shuddered at the mere thought of leaving his fate up to just chance but as of right now, there was no other option left to him. Taking a deep breath, he spun around in a slow circle then picked a direction at random. 

Didn’t look any better or worse than anywhere else so might as well. He still hesitated for a few moments, really not wanting to go that way or really any way unless he had some kind of concrete proof that he was going the right way. Scratching his cheek, internally berating himself for being stupid enough to get himself lost, he sighed, straightened his shoulders and took a step forward. Did not feel good, did not feel good at all. He took a couple more steps, feeling apprehensive of his choice with every moment, when suddenly, a familiar voice called out. 

“There you are, Corrin!”

Letting out a startled yelp, Corrin whirled around to find Xander, atop Siegbert, steadily galloping towards him. At the sight of him, all the tension fled from his body. Breathing out a long breath of relief, he turned from the path he was about to make for himself and started moving towards Xander. As he walked, he distantly hoped that he hadn’t been even stupider than he had original thought and hadn’t actually been that far from the patrol group. Gods, he’d never hear the end of it if that ended up being the case. Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited until Xander had reached him and as he was dismounting, he said, “I got a little turned around.”

“I can see that.” Xander replied, striding over to him, “I’ve been looking for you for hours.”

Blood rushed to his face. Now, he kind of wished he had only been a short ways away from the patrol group. That would have been better than having made Xander ride around without aim for hours, probably worried that something had happened to him. Uncomfortably tugging on a lock of hair, he bowed his head and murmured, “My apologies.”

“Normally, I would severely scold you for wandering off when you should have known better but I think you’ve already learned your lesson.” Xander said good-naturedly, resting a warm, calloused head on top of his head, where it began to gently stroke his hair. 

The tips of his ears were burning. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just sink in the ground and stop existing. Thankfully, Xander didn’t seem angry or disappointed, which did make things slightly better. Not by a lot but it was enough that he could, at least, raise his head and met Xander’s gaze. To his relief, the amiable tone of his voice was reflected in his brown eyes. In fact, he looked as relieved as Corrin felt, as well as obviously happy to see him. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he mumbled, “I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“That would be preferable. Although,” Xander offered a small, playful smile, “I don’t mind playing the knight in shining armor, riding in to your rescue.”

He blushed once again, though for a completely different reason this time. Tugging on a lock of hair, he smiled bashfully, fighting against the urge to lower his head, and replied in what he hoped was a breezy voice, “My hero.”

Chuckling softly, Xander slipped the hand that was on top of his head down to his cheek. Cupping it gently, he leaned down to press a gentle, warm kiss against Corrin’s lips. Breathing in deeply, pulling Xander’s familiar, comforting scent, he looped his arms loosely around Xander’s broad midsection, pressing close to his sturdy form. Letting his eyes fall closed, everything around him faded away, leaving behind only Xander - his touch, his scent. It had been so long since he had last gotten a kiss like this. Leading an army, fighting against the unseen forces took so much time and effort out of both of them. They hardly had anytime to see each other, let alone pause for contact and intimacy. He had almost forgotten how comforting, how pleasant it was to be kissed, touched and held close. As Xander’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him into a firm embrace, he came to the firm conclusion that they would need to find a way to make this happen more often. 

It was over all too soon. With a soft exhale, Xander broke the contact between their lips and leaned back to smile down at him. Reaching up to lightly brush the backs of his fingers along the curve of his cheek, he whispered, “Part of me is happy you got yourself lost.”

Leaning into his touch, not trying at all to hide the disappointment of the kiss being brought to an abrupt end, he asked, “Why?”

Xander chuckled, looking almost a bit bashful and replied, “Out here, it feels like I finally have you all to myself. I don’t have to share you with anyone, or have anyone interrupt us.” Xander’s arms tightened around him as he leaned back down to bump their foreheads together, “Out here, for just a short while, you are only mine.”

Heat poured into his cheeks. His heartbeat picked up to a quick, excited pace. Nearly dizzy with happiness, he giggled foolishly, a big, stupid grin plastered over his face. Pushing back against Xander, he said, “Only out here? Am I not yours anywhere else?”

“You’re always mine, just as I’m always yours but right here, right now, the rest of the world doesn’t exist. It is only you and I, and you are all mine.”

“So, what are you going to do now that you got me all to yourself?” Corrin asked playfully, sincerely hoping that this was going where he thought it was going. They weren’t exactly in a prime location but hey, a chance was a chance and he would rather they take it regardless, especially considering that neither of them knew the next time they’d get a chance for intimacy. 

To his disappointment, Xander sighed heavily. That was not a good indication that this was going to go where he hoped. A sigh like that meant a statement of ‘everyone is worried, we need to get back’ was coming. Lightly pressing a kiss against his cheek, Xander lingered close for a moment, almost as though he was thinking. Abruptly, he leaned back, leading Corrin even closer to believe there was no hope, then glanced behind him to Siegbert. Once again, he paused, tilted his head thoughtfully then sighed once more. 

“They can wait a little longer.” He said, more to himself than to Corrin. Turning to look back down at him, he flashed a small smile, lovingly brushing the backs of his fingers along the curve of Corrin’s cheek, “Opportunity like this doesn’t come along often, does it?” 

Instead of answering, Corrin reached up, cupped Xander’s face and pulled him down into another kiss. No, opportunities like these hardly ever came along anymore. While he did feel a little bad at making the others worry, and to extend the time they were going to worry, it was like Xander had said. For a short time, they had each other all to themselves. No one in the entire world knew where they were, no one was going to interrupt them or steal the other away. There was no way he was going to throw away a chance like this! 

Xander abruptly broke the kiss to say, “We don’t have a lot of time. Get undressed. Now.”

Breathing hard, excitement thundering through his veins, Corrin quickly untangled himself from their embrace. As he was practically ripping his clothes off, Xander strode over to Siegbert, who had been standing idly by, sniffing at the ground, completely uninterested in either of them. Taking hold of his reins, he lead him over to a sturdy looking tree, tied him to it and moved over to one of the saddlebags to retrieve a blanket. 

“Why do you have that?” Corrin asked curiously, carelessly tossing aside articles of armor and clothing. 

“For emergencies. It’s always better to be prepared.” Xander responded, turning back to him. 

Instead of walking over, he paused, gaze appreciatively roaming over Corrin’s now exposed body. Heat raced along the surface of his skin. If his heart were to go any faster, he was sure it would burst straight out of his chest. Resisting the urge to cover his crotch, which was already standing at full salute, he smiled bashfully and said in a playful tone, “Well, now, it’s awkward. Me being the only one naked and all.”

Xander’s lips tilted up into a hungry grin. Walking over to him, he spread the blanket out on the ground, smoothing it out as best he could, though he couldn’t completely get rid of all the lumps. Gently taking Corrin’s hand, he led him down onto the blanket then pressed one hand against his chest and lightly pushed him onto his back. Struggling to keep his breathing under control, his mind buzzing with excitement, he rested his head against the blanket and smiled up at Xander, thoroughly enjoying the heated, lusty expression on his handsome face. Spreading his legs open so his crotch was fully exposed, he said, “Got me all to yourself so what are you going to do?”

Xander’s gaze roamed over the expanse of his naked body, hungrily taking in every inch of his flushed, heated skin before snapping up to his face. Producing a small box from somewhere - Corrin thought that he must have gotten it along with the blanket - he handed it to Corrin and said, “Ready yourself while I get my armor off.”

Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, Corrin popped open the lid of the box and was surprised to find some kind of thick, viscous lotion inside. Bringing it up to his nose, he gave it a sniff. He immediately recognized the scent - it was the lube they always used during the rare moments they actually had time for intercourse. Laughing loudly, he asked, “Why do you have this?” 

“For emergencies.” Xander replied simply, carelessly yanking at the various pieces of his clothing and armor, a frustrated expression on his face. Looking up at him, Corrin instantly decided that, oddly enough, that was a good expression for him. “Just in case of a situation like this.”

Corrin nodded in response, thankful for Xander’s sense of foresight on everything, and scooped up a generous helping of the lotion onto one finger. He situated himself best he could on the blanket, grimacing as it felt like a tree root was pushing into his back, then maneuvered his arm so that his lubed up finger could reach his backside. While it had been a fair amount of time since he and Xander had been intimate like this, it hadn’t been a long time since he had last fingered himself. Sometimes, he just needed a quick release, and playing with himself in such a way was the best way to do it. He was pretty sure less than a week had passed since the last time so, hopefully, the prep wouldn’t take to long. 

Swirling his lotion coated finger around the puckered opening a couple times, he let out a slow breath, forced his stomach muscles to relax, let his eyes focus on Xander’s halfway revealed chest then pushed in to the first knuckle. How easily it slid in was almost startling, not that he was complaining. Little to no resistance at all. Smiling lopsidedly, he distantly thought that he wanted this so bad that even his body didn’t have the mind to fight it. Taking a moment to scoop up even more lotion, he quickly set about the task of getting himself ready. Thankfully, it took no time at all. By the time Xander had stripped down to his trousers, he was more than ready. Inside were three well lubed up fingers, momentarily filling him up until Xander’s cock could take their place. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Obviously, seeing Corrin so eagerly play with himself had broken what little control Xander had left. Ripping open his trousers, he yanked out his rigid, rock hard cock, grabbed the box of lotion and quickly slathered his dick with a copious amount of it. Once he was satisfied with the coverage, he carelessly tossed the box aside, gripped Corrin by the thighs and yanked him closer. Leaning down, he took a moment to trail a stream of hot, burning kiss across his chest, pausing to suck lovingly on each nipple, pulling a soft, gasping moan from Corrin before raising his head. Smiling, his cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink, he asked in a raspy voice, “Is it okay?”

It was more than okay. There was already a lake of precum on his stomach. The amount of pleasure that had built up in such a short amount of time was about to blow. He could feel an orgasm already pushing it’s way up from the base of his stomach. Nodding furiously, he wrapped his legs loosely around Xander’s waist, returning the smile. Raising his head up, he placed a quick kiss on his lips and whispered, “Yeah, take me.”

Jolting forward to capture his kiss in a firm, unrelenting kiss, Xander positioned the head of his throbbing, scalding hot cock at Corrin’s entrance. Straightening up, he gently stroked his chest as he slowly pushed himself inside. There wasn’t an ounce of pain or burning. Instead, his body opened up, hungrily enveloping Xander’s invading dick as though it was supposed to be there. Electric zips of white hot pleasure raced up his spine, sending little sparks running through his veins. Moaning loudly, unafraid of being heard by anyone, Corrin tightened his hold around Xander’s waist, attempting to pull him in faster. Xander seemed to catch on to his impatience as he quickened his pace. Pushing deeply into Corrin, he slipped in all the way to the hilt. Once he was in all the way, he paused, letting out a deep, shaky breath. 

“Can I move?” He asked huskily, sweat already sliding down his forehead. 

Corrin could only manage to nod in response, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of Xander’s cock buried deep inside him. A gasping cry was yanked from his lungs as Xander set a surprisingly fast pace. Looks like he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait. Smiling widely, Corrin trembled as he was bounced up and down on the blanket by the force of Xander’s thrust, nearly delirious with how good it felt to have Xander’s cock pounding in and out of him, gaze never leaving Xander’s face. It was incredibly hard to focus on anything other than Xander pushing him open, rubbing against his insides in all the right spots but this was about the only time he could see him flustered and uncomposed so he made himself keep his eyes focused. Hair mussed, cheeks red, mouth hanging open as a beautiful chorus of gasps slipped out - the mere sight alone was nearly enough to make him come. He longed to be able to completely unravel him one day; to have him so completely overwhelmed with pleasure that he forgot about control, cool and composure, and was just a mess of shivering, dizzy, melting pleasure underneath Corrin’s fingertips. 

When this war was over, when they had finally won, he would definitely bring that to fruition but for now, he was satisfied with just being able to see that face. 

Neither one of them lasted long. It had been far too long since they last fucked, and the intensity of the fucking was far too great for either of them to withstand. Corrin came first. Letting out a loud, keening cry, not at all worried about being heard, his legs lightened even further around Xander’s waist, pulling him even deeper as heat exploded in the base of his stomach, roaring through the rest of his body like a river just newly released from a dam. Xander came second, not even a moment after Corrin. His was much more subdued. With a choking gasp, his thrusts came to halt. Hunching over, shoulders trembling, he gasped out Corrin’s name as he spent himself, coating his insides with thick spurts of jizz. Slumping forward, he rested his forehead on the center of Corrin’s chest and coughed out a couple hard breaths. 

Reaching up to gently play with the hair at the base of Xander’s neck, Corrin, basking in a warm afterglow, said softly, “I love you, Xander.”

“I love you, too, Corrin.” Xander replied, lifting his head so he could smile warmly down at him. Wrapping his arms around and underneath him, he picked Corrin up off the blanket and pulled him into a tight, warm embrace. Resting his chin on Xander’s shoulder, shuddering slightly when his softening cock slipped out, Corrin let out a long, contented breath. He didn’t want to move, ever. The end of the world could come crashing down on top of them and he would make no move to get up or get out of Xander’s hold. In the back of his mind, he knew they would need to get going at some point, the others were worried but he just couldn’t stand the thought of it. 

“Do we have to go back now?” He asked softly, hoping that if Xander said yes, he’d be able to dredge up enough motivation to actually start moving. 

“Just a few more minutes.” Xander murmured, burying his face into the side of Corrin’s head. “A little while longer. It's been so long since I last held you. I don’t want to cut that short.”

He wasn’t about to argue with that. Snuggling closer, smiling sleepily, he figured that everyone could wait for just a bit longer. He’d make it up to them at some point but for now, he was making up for lost time. After all, there was no way of knowing when he and Xander would next be able to sneak a moment like this. So, while they were able, they’d make use of this moment where they had no one but each other.


End file.
